MV-1 Vulture
aircraft |is_ranged= |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= |is_vehicle= yes |service= 2012-Present |used_by= Eurasian Federation Empire of Antioquia |wars= |designer= C&C Logistics Incorporated |design_date= 2010 |manufacturer= C&C Logistics Incorporated |unit_cost= ℳ20 million (2012) |production_date= 2012 - present |number= ~100 (planned) |variants= |weight= 12,060 kg |length= 21.5 m |part_length= |crew= 2 (pilot and co-pilot) |cartridge= |caliber= |action= |rate= |velocity= |range= |max_range= |feed= |sights= | breech = | recoil = | carriage = | elevation = | traverse = | blade_type = | hilt_type = | sheath_type = | head_type = | haft_type = | filling = | filling_weight = | detonation = | yield = | armour = | primary_armament = 1 x 30mm autocannon | secondary_armament = 3 x removable 3 x | engine = 2 x engines | engine_power = 5,140 kW | pw_ratio = 0.426 kW/kg | transmission = | payload_capacity = 12,000 kg (cargo) or 40 soldiers | suspension = | clearance = | fuel_capacity = 2,900 L | vehicle_range = 2,500 km | speed = 610 km/h | guidance = | steering = | wingspan = 15.4 m | propellant = | ceiling = 8,100 m | altitude = | depth = | boost = | accuracy = | launch_platform = | transport = }} The MV-1 Vulture was built as an upgrade and local version of the . The MV-1 can be used for utility purposes, tactical airlift, search and rescue, close air support, counter-insurgency, field insertion and extraction, and field observation and territorial patrol. It can also take and is capable of using anti-submarine, anti-tank, anti-ship, and limited anti-air warfare abilities. The MV-1 Vulture has doors on each side and a ramp at the back. It also has a crane for lifting vehicles and supplies. Avionics The Vulture has advance avionics and electronics on board. *Basic: **modern navigation receiver **projected moving-map display **Joint Standard Defense & Communications System (for Eurasia only) ** optics (thermal imaging and night vision) **Terrain-following and avoidance ** (GIS) *Standard: ** camera/ sensor (replaces basic infrared optics) ** , and **modern and radar **Fire-control and ** (INS) ** (RWR) ** system ** / *Optional: ** ** system ** and system ** system Armaments The Vulture has three hardpoint mountings: two under-wing pylons (only one on each wing) and one under-fuselage. These can be armed with , , , and depending on its mission. External and can also be attached to the under-fuselage pylon. The MV-1 Vulture has sets of armaments and equipment fitted for a specific job: *Gear-0 Humanitarian/Rescue **no armaments at all **Drop tanks *Gear-1 Anti-air/Anti-ground **Missiles, rockets **1 x 30mm autocannon (chin-mounted) **3 x General-purpose heavy machine guns (mounted on side doors and ramp) *Gear-2 Anti-submarine/Anti-ship **Torpedoes, missiles **Depth charges, drop tanks *Gear-3 Counter-insurgency **Gun pods, rockets **1 x 30mm autocannon (chin-mounted) **3 x General-purpose heavy machine guns (mounted on side doors and ramp) *Gear-4 Anti-personnel **1 x 30mm autocannon (chin-mounted) **3 x General-purpose heavy machine guns (mounted on side doors and ramp) **Drop tanks Operators * Eurasian Federation ** Joint Military Command of the AUE - operates around 50 standard-version units and 20 basic-version units * Empire of Antioquia **Antioquia requested to purchase 22 basic-version units which was granted. Delivery would be in two batches with the first one already done on January 2013 and the second one on October 2013. Category:Eurasian Federation Category:Military